bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Adela Kurosaki/Tropes
Tropes for Adela A-G Absurdly Sharp Blade: Her blade gets sharper with every hit it makes. Action Girl All There In The Manual: The location and status of Adela's Hollow mask fragments were revealed in a random but of trivia at the bottom of her character article. It doubles as a Hand Wave. Arranged Marriage: Much to her husband's chagrin, their marriage was arranged by Ahatake. Badass Battle Couple: Subverted easily. Given the fact that she is Badass in her own right, and Taiki is more Badass than his own father on many an occasion, one would expect it however. Character Development: She goes from being virtually a female Ulquiorra to subservient and dependent on Taiki, to back to her former persona, simply more reasonable and with the shreds of humanity she gained. She ties with Midoriko Megami Kurosaki for possibly having the most in the series. Character Derailment: Falling in love with Taiki made her weaker and led to... *'Chickification' Domestic Abuse: Was on the receiving end of it before and after she married Taiki, luckily it became less common as Taiki "adjusted" to his role as husband. Eldritch Abomination: Is not one, but Adela can become one through the use of Diablo a la Vista. H-P Housewife Love Martyr: Up to Eleven. Maligned Mixed Marriage: Subverted to Hell and back. Ahatake is overly approving of Adela's marriage to Taiki because she is of a different race, particularly one he favors. It is Taiki himself who despises her. Names To Run Away From Really Fast: Diabla del Cuerpo (ヂアブロ デル クエーポ (ないぶかいめつ) Diaburo deru Kuepo, Spanish for Devil of the Body, Japanese for Internal Destruction) and Destripamiento (デストリパミント (せっぷく) Desutoripaminto, Spanish for Evisceration, Japanese for Ritual Suicide). The latter of which she named. Now adding Diablo a la Vista (ヂアブロ ア ラ ビスタ (脱皮) Daibura a ra Bisuta; Spanish for Devil in Plain Sight) to the list. Put On A Bus: Adela seems to have boarded one along with her daughters, wife, and Ahatake's parents and sister. And it is turning into one hell of a... *'Long Bus Trip' Q-V Satellite Character: Adela turned this into an art form. She was extremely passive around Taiki, following him around and trying her best to impress him. He stabbed her in the stomach and she didn't waver in her affection for him. While it paid off briefly (he married her, they had twins), he threw her aside and it always makes one wonder. What did she see in him? Sexless Marriage: Averted. Despite Taiki's dislike of Adela, their marriage isn't sexless. Till Murder Do Us Part: How Taiki seems to want to end his marriage to Adela. Tall, Dark, and Bishōjo The Dragon: Was a minor example of this to Amparo Encarnita. The Masochism Tango Torso With A View: As an Arrancar, it is assumed she has one. However, Word of God confirms that the location is unknown, and she may not have one at all. *Taiki is kind enough to create one for her. He got grounded. Villainesses Want Heroes: Apparently so. She became much less a "villain" when she got him. W-Z Wave Motion Gun: She's a Hollow, you expect anything less? Zettai Ryouiki: Grade C. Formerly Grade A.